Fire Bomb Psynergy series
Fire Bomb, Cluster Bomb, and Carpet Bomb are a series of Mars Psynergies featured throughout the Golden Sun series. Prior to Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, it was visually identical to the Starburst Psynergy series. Basic Characteristics Fire Bomb, Cluster Bomb, and Carpet Bomb are offensive, ranged Psynergies. The total amount of damage is determined by comparing the user's Mars Power to the target's Mars Resistance and using this value to modify the base power of the particular Psynergy. Fire Bomb: "Attack with a bomb blast.": This costs 5 Psynergy Points, has a base power of 35, and has a range of three targets. There is a small explosion at the base of the enemies. It is available at level 6. Cluster Bomb: "Attack with a bomb blast.": This costs 11 Psynergy Points, has a base power of 65, and has a range of five targets. There is a larger explosion at the bast of the enemies and it is available at level 16. Carpet Bomb: "Attack with a bomb blast.": This is costs 29 Psynergy Points, has a base power of 130, hits seven enemies, and is learned at level 40. It is a massive explosion at the base of an enemy. In Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age, the Fire Bomb series was visually identical to the Supernova series. Each stage featured a large explosion which separated into a mass of fireballs. The explosion was larger and longer in duration with each progressive stage. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, the series, like most of the Ninja class's Psynergy, features a unique casting animation, which shows red-outlined symbols emerging from a red scroll that forms around the caster. A dome of fire then expands outward from the enemies, surrounded by an expanding circle of fire. The formation becomes larger with each progressive stage. Damage Calculation Elemental Power attacks such as Fire Bomb, Cluster Bomb, and Carpet Bomb use a set base power as the base damage to be modified. For example, the base power of Carpet Bomb is 130. Thus an unmodified Carpet Bomb would do around 130 points of damage. Carpet Bomb's attack takes this base damage value and uses it in the following equation: : final damage = (base damage) * (1 + (User's Mars Power - Enemy's Mars Resistance) / 200) To word this in prose, Fire Bomb, Cluster Bomb, and Carpet Bomb take the base damage of the particular attack, and then modifies this by how much higher or lower the user's Mars Power is than the target's Mars Resistance. The difference between the user's Mars Power and the user's Mars Resistance is then divided by 200, then 1 is added to this, resulting in what can be called the "elemental damage multiplier". This number is what the Psynergies' damage is multiplied by. For example, if an Adept with a Mars Power of 150 casts Carpet Bomb on a monster with a Mars Resistance of 50: * damage = (base damage) * (1 + (Power - Resistance) / 200) * damage = (130) * (1 + (150 - 50) / 200) * damage = (130) * (1 + 100 / 200) * damage = (130) * (1 + 0.5) * damage = 130 * 1.50 * damage = 195 Therefore, a Carpet Bomb cast under these circumstances would deal approximately 195 points of damage to the targeted enemy. Since Carpet Bomb is a ranged Psynergy, adjacent targets take a percentage of the total damage, with the percentage decreasing as distance from the main target increases. Availability The Fire Bomb series is exclusive to the Ninja class series, available to all Venus, Mars, and Jupiter Adepts. Venus and Mars Adepts require both Jupiter Djinn and Djinn of their respective symbiotic elements to access the class. Jupiter Adepts require a specific mix of Venus Djinn and Mars Djinn to access the series. Fire Bomb is learned at Level 6, while Cluster Bomb is learned at Level 16, and Carpet Bomb is learned at Level 40. Analysis General: The Fire Bomb series is the only Mars-based series available to the Ninja class. It is comparatively weaker than the than the Starburst series, however it is also less expensive. Due to these factors, it will be a commonly used Psynergy for the class. Category:Psynergy Category:Mars-based offenses